A new idol and composer!
by Dark Claw1193
Summary: Shining Saotome hears about Yuki Luna's songs. He discovers Luna's musical talent for composing and singing. He invites her to Shining Agency where Luna meets STARISH, and Quartet night. But what's this? Luna actually composed Poison Kiss for Quartet Night! Soon all the boys start falling for this new girl! STARISH x OC, Quartet Night x OC, and Heavens x OC! Who will Luna choose?
1. Welcome Queen of Serdafrost

**Hello everyone. I am starting a new fanfic about Uta no prince sama and I hope people can comment some ideas for me.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any Uta no Prince sama characters but I do own Luna Yuki**

"So this is the Master Course dorms." A blue purplish hair girl said. She was pretty well-known considering that she appeared as an idol and composer recently. She was known as Shadow and definitely dressed like one. She had black tank-top, leather jacket, skinny jeans and 7-in heel boots. The edges of her hair is black and one of her eyes is turquoise and one black along with silver eyeshadow. She knocked on the door and a strawberry blond guy opened it.

"Hello Little Lamb. Are you lost?" He flirted.

"No I am not. My name is Yuki Luna (first name Luna), the idol and composer better known as Shadow." Luna said.

"So you're the lady President scouted. I'm Jinguji Ren, one of STARISH's idol." Ren said.

"Here. A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." Ren pulled out a rose and handed it to Luna.

"Th-Thank you." Luna stuttered accepting the rose. She wasn't used to compliments because people were intimidated by her cold attitude and looks.

"Jinguji, who's at the door?" A dark blue hair boy appeared.

"Please don't tell me you're another one of his fangirls." He pleaded.

"Of course not. Why would I be? My name is Yuki Luna, an idol and composer better known as Shadows." Luna bowed slightly.

"Ah. Nice to meet you. I'm Ichinose Tokiya. And to answer your question, most girls are always fawning over him." Tokiya jabbed a finger towards Ren. "Come in." Tokiya and Ren walked in and Luna followed with a man holding all her luggage behind her. STARISH and Quartet Night were in the living room chatting and drinking tea.

"Who's the girl?" Masato asked.

"This is Yuki Luna. The girl President scouted." Tokiya said. Camus and Cecil turned around and their eyes widen. They stood up and kneeled. STARISH and Quartet Night was surprised, they never seen Camus or Cecil kneel to anyone (except Cecil with Nanami).

"Your majesty, welcome to Master Course." Cecil and Camus said in unison.

"Stand. I'm not here to command anyone or anything. I'm here to fulfill my dream of singing and composing. So how you like the song I composed for you guys." Luna asked.

"What song?" Reiji asked.

"Shining didn't tell you? I composed Poison Kiss for you." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid Shining forgot to tell us, Your Majesty." Camus said. "But it was a great song."

"Why do you keep calling her Your Majesty. She's not royalty is she?" Masato asked.

"I am. I'm the Queen of Serdafrost." Luna said.

"You're a Queen?!" Everybody shouted. Those who were drinking tea had spit it out in surprise.

"Yes." Luna replied.

"And of Serdafrost, the legendary city of music? The one that snows all the time?!"

"Yes." Luna repeated.

"But you're so young." Otoya stammered.

"I am 17! And I'm the Queen because my father and mother were murdered, and my stupid brother didn't want to rule. So they shoved the throne to the next in line which was me. I was gonna give it to the next, but my little sister is only 9 years old." Luna snapped.

"What are you doing here if you're a queen?" Ai asked.

"I'm here cause I ran away." Luna said simply.

"Ehh?" Everyone yelled.

"Sort of ran away. I did at first because I was tired of having to this and that. Head high, back straight, blah blah blah. But I got caught and I yelled at my brother and commanded him to take the throne." Luna said.

"And he did?" Cecil asked.

"After 5 hours, 32 minutes and 21 seconds of arguing and then a 3 day battle day and night no rest. My throat was very sore after and I may or may not have broken a couple of stuff in the palace along with a few of my swords and shields." Luna said examining her nail.

"You can fight?" Syo asked.

"I may be small, but don't underestimate me. I am stronger than most. I've trained since I was 3 years old and mastered all weapons and learned 8 languages by age 6." Luna said.

"That young?" Reiji asked.

"Yes. My father was a warrior and wanted a son who could fight, but my brother is lazy and only wanted to work with technology. So when he got another child, he was disappointed by the fact that it was a girl, but trained me as a warrior nonetheless." Luna said. "Anymore questions?"

Everybody shook their heads and Luna walked upstairs to the highest floor where her room was. She got the entire floor to herself because she would be spending lots of time there. Her work was a part-time model and online writer. She was pretty famous and people loved her writing. Luna plopped onto the bed and sighed in content. She then got up and played her guitar and sang her two favorite songs she composed. (Nightcore-Demons, and Nightcore-What hurts the most). Little did she know, everybody was watching.

"Her songs seem to be filled with pain and sadness." Otoya commented.

"I wonder what happened in her past to make her this way." Tokiya wondered.

"I know your watching. Just to let you know this can be considered as stalking me. So I'll be taking down all the cameras on this floor." Luna said. Everybody thought the same thing.

_"How did she know?!"_

"If you're wondering why I know, I has no clue. I just had this feeling." Luna said before she stood up abruptly and hurried over to her desk getting out sheet musics. Everyone saw how her pencil flew across her paper with such precision that even the tiniest mistake would ruin it.

"Done! Now I just need some lyrics!" Luna said happily and took out a folder with the words _'Composed music with no lyrics yet', _it looked well-organized with large cardboard separating every song and there were a lot of songs.

"Damn. Now I'm bored." Luna pouted and everyone blushed from how cute it was.

"Hmm. I got an idea!" Luna said planting her fist in her palm. She opened her drawer and looked through it and repeated the process with 3 more until she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is! Hey guys and Haruka! I got some tickets to an amusement park tomorrow. Shining said he wanted me to get acquainted with you guys, so he gave me tickets to the best amusement park ever!" Luna said. "And if you guys had any appointment tomorrow, Shining cancelled it."

Then Luna took down all the cameras but they heard one last sentence.

_"Beware of tomorrow guys." Luna purred._

**What does Luna mean 'beware'?**

**What will happen tomorrow?**

**Stick around to find out!**


	2. Amusement Park

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any Uta no prince sama characters. Only Luna Yuki.**

**Luna POV**

I woke up the next day ready to go have fun. I loved amusement parks. But my favorite things would be the fastest and twisting rides, and the arcade games. I checked the time, 7:00 AM. I took a nice shower and dressed in a similar attire as yesterday. I wore a black mid-sleeve T-shirt, black sweatpants, black sweater, and black sneakers. I took a tiny part of my hair in the front and braided it, doing the same with the other side, I tied it at the back of my head.

_(Check the first picture en/5-ideas-de-peinados-con-trenzas-20140819/)_

I checked the time again, 8:30 AM. I got my laptop, headphones, phone and walked downstairs. I sat down in the living room where no one had arrived yet, and opened my laptop. I logged in and hacked into the dorm's main computer. I checked the database and found out everyone's information. I checked the cameras and saw everyone still sleeping. I started making everyone's breakfast and halfway, I put on headphones and hacked into the loudspeaker. I set it on loudest for STARISH and Quartet Night's room, normal for Nanami, and silent for anyone else. I smirked aa I took a deep breath.

"TIME TO GET UP!" I shouted, my words echoed through the dorms. I saw the through the cameras how everyone fell or hit their heads on the ceiling and for Nanami, just peacefully get up.

I quickly finished making everyone's favorite breakfast and set up the table. Then I had to wait10 minutes before everyone showed up. Ren and Ai sat next to me. The rest of Quartet Night sat next to Ai, and Masato sat next to Ren, while everyone else sat on the other side.

"Wow. Did you make this?" Otoya asked.

"Yep." I smiled proudly.

"I didn't know a queen knows how to cook." Tokiya mumbled.

"I heard that! I'm not your average queen who sits on the throne and demands everything. If I knew how to fight you should expect a lot more." I said.

"How did you know our favorite meals?" Masato asked.

"I hacked into the main computer. How else?" I said.

"This isn't my favorite breakfast. I'll rather have you." Ren flirted.

"Well you're not getting me. Deal with it." I said scouting over closer to Ai.

"Hah! Ren got rejected!" Syo said.

"Hmp." Ren pouted and ate his breakfast. I just sat there typing a new song on my computer while listening to it. Ren tapped my shoulders, and I took off my headphones.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're not gonna eat?" Ren asked.

"I ate a sandwich already." I said.

"Oh and we're done." Ren added. I looked around and notice that they were done, they even done the dishes.

"Wow, you were really focused. You didn't even notice us leaving to clean up." Syo said.

"I was writing a new song. Of course I had to be focused." I frowned slightly. "Anyways, since you're all ready, let's go." we all headed outside and I whistled. A small bus but big enough to fit them drove in. Everyone got on while I told the driver where to go. We left and arrived at the amusement park at 10 AM. We entered with our VIP pass, I noticed the crowd closing in on us and I sent a look at them to say 'stay away'. We had so much fun. I dragged everyone but Syo on high, twisty rides. The boys screamed like little girls in fear. Syo had fun too going on the nof so high rides. We played until 3PM, and we had lunch. Soon we went back and played the arcade games and rode a few more rides. I even took off Natsuki's glasses and forced Satsuki to have fun. Then we went to eat dinner and came back at 8PM, because I insisted. I even got Nanami to beg with me, making all the boys blush at our cute faces and they agreed. I dragged everyone on the ferris wheel. Tokiya went with Otoya and Nanami, Ren with Masato and Reiji, Cecil with Camus and Natsuki, Syo with Ranmaru, Ai and me. Syo was so scared he held onto my hand, Ai and Ranmaru just sat there with blanI faces. When we reached the peak, Syo was shaking. I forced him to look out the window and we saw a beautiful view. The city lights shone brightly against the night sky and then fireworks started.

"Wow! Pretty." Syo exclaimed as we watched the fireworks burst. Little did I know, Ai and Ranmaru blushed and thought the same thing but they thought I was pretty.

"I know right?" I smiled softly.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? To help me with my fear of heights?" Syo asked. I just smiled back mysteriously.

"Who knows." I said.

"Thank you." Syo hugged me and kissed my forehead. I blushed at this gesture and was glad that the ride ended. We stepped out with Syo still holding my hand. I had tried to break free, but Syo didn't want to let go.

"Getting a step ahead aren't you?" Ren asked while everyone but Nanami shot glares or looks of jealousy at Syo. Syo blushed and let go.

"Let's go home." I suggested and we all headed home on the bus. Once we got there we all said goodnight and I plopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Sorry not much conversations. But I wasn't exactly sure what each one of them will say when they are feeling a little sick from the rides. And I wanted to start something. At the end of each chapter, I'll either ask a question or you guys can ask me a question and I might answer it. But please give me some ideas. Cause I'm stumped.**

**So, what type of rides are your favorite?**


End file.
